Galactic Expedition
Ben: Gwen, get Kevin, pack your bags....we're going on a road trip. Three hours later.... Ben sits across from his grandfather. Ben saw the stern expression drop from the creases softening on Max's wrinkled forehead. Max: What exactly happened? Ben notices a Plumber badge and began fiddling with it. Ben: There is a cycle. A timeloop. Maltruant will always be recreated. He will succeed. Then he'll be destroyed in his moment of glory. An ironic twist of fate. Tragic, really. Max's jaw opens in awe. He begins scribbling down notes. Max: You're free to go. Good luck on your voyage. Ben nods before standing, placing the Plumber badge on the desk and turns. * Ben drives home and breaks down from PTSD * He begins crying and looks up, seeing Rook, dressed in human clothes, a black t-shirt and gym shorts * Ben asks if he is packed * Rook tells him it is natrual to miss Skurd * Ben says he doesn't miss him * Ben gets up from the porch and goes inside where Gwen and Kevin were watching TV * Gwen asks about the position of Earth;s magister * Rook says he is temporairly stepping down, giving the position to Patteliday until their return * Someone knocks on the door * It's Kai * She confesses her feelings to Ben * Ben tells her he is leaving, which causes her to be upset and she runs away * Kevin remarks that his actions "were smooth" * Ben gets angry but cools himself down * Kevin tosses a tennis ball out of boredom * Zedd snatches it and brings it back to him * Hobble lands the Skipper outside of the house * The group collects their luggage * As they board, Ben says he has to do something first * Cuts to Kai, teary eyed, driving out of Bellwood * Jetray hovers over her car, making her stop * Ben apologizes, asking her to go with him * She says she can't, she has a scholarship to UC at Berkeley * Ben tells to take a chance in life * She ponders before Ben lifts her chin up then kisses her * She smiles before wiping away tears of joy * Cut to the ship leaving orbit * Kevin is piloting with Zedd, Ben, Gwen, Rook, and Kai in the back * Kai is with Ben * They pass through an asteroid field with the engine being damaged * They stop on Revonnahgander where they fill up on fuel and stay the night * Rayona visits Rook and attempts to restart their relationship * Rook stops her and in a heated conversation, Kevin stops them from yelling at each other * She solemly leaves, apologizing * Rook doesn't attempt to explain as walks away silently * In the morning, they leave and drive for a little while * A group of bandits attack their ship * Ben as Cannonbolt destroys their ship and then as Portaler throws them to Plumber HQ * He returns to the ship